Colette Jenadore
Colette Jenadore, also known to the public as Peafleur, is a miraculous holder of the Peafowl Buckle and part of Team Miraculous. At one point she was akumatized into Sweet Pea. Appearance Colette has light brown hair with green highlights. She has blue eyes, pale skin, and a large scar under her eyes from a dog attack. She is most commonly seen wearing a white shirt, a green jacket, and denim jeans, complete with snow boots. When Peafleur, she has a blue skin-tight body suit made of micro hexagon peices, with a large tail made of fake peacock feathers on her back. She has white feathery gloves and a scabbard on her left hip, where her sword usually stays. Her mask is green and styled on the edges like vines. When akumatized into Sweet Pea, she wears the same outfit, but with a white color scheme and her scabbard is on her right hip. Abilities Being the wielder of the Peafowl Buckle, a peacock-styled clip that can also act as a belt buckle, Colette can transform into Pea, a peacock-themed superhero. With the incarnation "Kekaa, Transform Me!" or in the English dub, "Kekaa, Feathers High!", she transforms. Colette has the powers of Confidence. She can preform the ability Fowl Play, where she sharpens her tail feathers and can throw them like spears. Her main weapon is a feathered sword with a peacock head on the hilt. Her main weakness, ironically, is sharp things. Since she is given more confidence, she can wield her own weapons with efficiency, but gets scared and loses control of herself whenever she is fighting and enemy with knives or swords. History Prior When she was young, Colette was scratched by a dog, severely scarring her face. Colette has been ridiculed for this ever since she was young. Sweet Pea Part 1 Colette is introduced as a new student in Marinette and Adrien's class, wearing a scarf on her face and staying far away from the crowd. Ayla pushes Marinette to go say hi, and in the process of trying to get away from her, her scarf unwrap, revealing her scar as the entire school looks on in horror. Colette runs away in tears. She is soon discovered by Hawkmoth, who tries to akumatize her, but fails as Chat Noir announces that he's looking for a new holder of a 'powerful weapon', bringing her attention away from him. Colette, wearing a paper bag on her head so Chat won't know who she is, walks into the room and accepts the miraculous, a Peacock Clip found by Plagg. She gets home and opens it up, meeting the kwami Kekaa. She later transforms after Chat Noir notifies her via explosions from the battle. They defeat the akumatized man (who's name is never revealed), but Chat did most of the work, and the akuma gets away. Saddened that she failed at her first battle, she ignores a consoling Chat and runs off. Hawkmoth finds her again and infects her brooch, turning her into Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea Part 2 Colette, now the ruthless but meaningful Sweet Pea, slowly starts to kidnap people that she believes 'needs help', but soon finds Chat Noir and a sore Ladybug (who is still recovering from a previous battle that made Chat look for a new teammate in the first place), and engages in battle. Sweet Pea soon gets the better of them and looks them in the 'Rehab Room', but the two soon find their way out via Cataclysm. Sweet Pea battles them once again, but soon finds herself out of options. Ladybug talks to her, and out of grief for her actions, the akuma is released from her and Ladybug purifies it. But Colette is still transformed, and Chat recognizes her. Ladybug happily accepts her onto the team, but the 3 soon start an argument over what name she should be called. (Chat says 'Peacock' but Marinette states that is a male peafowl, and Chat says 'Peahen' doesn't sound catchy.) Colette stops the argument, and says she'll decide her own name-dubbing herself 'Peafleur'. Green Green Cartooninator Soushi Motor Oil Kitty Smit Chain Link Sparrow Bowlina Jackie Miss Fortune Part 1 Colette is seen in the classroom in the beginning. Later, she sees on the news that an evil version of Ladybug is terrorizing the town, transforms into Peafleur, and meets up with the rest of the team to stop her. But it doesn't take long for them to realize this IS Ladybug-akumatized. She calls herself Miss Fortune, and starts spreading bad luck to the entire city. Annoyed, Chat Noir says "That's MY power!" and Peafleur chides him. They engage in a battle, with Rena Rouge saying Peafleur should try and make the akuma resist her, like Ladybug did to her when she was Sweet Pea. Trying her best, the team is ultimately outnumbered by Miss Fortune's bad luck, and are forced to retreat. Chat Noir, saddened his lady was akumatized and he couldn't help her, sinks into despair. Hawkmoth soon finds him and akumatizes him too, much to the horror of the team. Chat Blanc Part 2 Colette is busy in her room, reading the Miraculous Book and trying to find answers, when Kekaa informs her that trouble is nearby. Transforming, she meets with the remaining members of her team. Noticing for the first time in days that the town is in utter chaos, with random things appearing everywhere and at the same time buildings being destroyed. Sea Turtle realizes this must be the work of an akumatized Chat Noir, stating that Ladybug's Good Luck power was turned into Bad Luck when evilized, and the same must be happening to Chat Noir. Chat later finds them, introducing himself as Chat Blanc, creator of his own world. With the help of his 'girl', the two former heroes plan to destroy this world and create a better one. They engage in battle yet again, and to protect her team, Peafleur preforms Fowl Play and soon reverts back to her civilian form. Seeing his best friend was his teammate all along, this shocks Sea Turtle and his Miraculous is ripped from his body, severely injuring Wayzz. The rest of the team has their miraculousness taken as well. The two new villains laugh and mock them, then a bright flash of light appears. Hawkmoth himself steps onto the scene, takes all the Ladybug Earrings and Cat Ring, and activates them. Hawkmoth Part 3 To be added. Relationships Kekaa - Her kwami, who she enjoys very much. The first time they met, she didn't freak out or anything-she instead jumepd for joy and offered her something to eat. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug - More familiar with her superhero alias, Colette likes Marinette and tries her best to make up for her after she was injured in a battle. Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir - She likes reading the magizines he models in and at the same time appriciates his help as Chat Noir on how to be a superhero. Colette often adreses him as Cheton Frère, or Kitten Brother. In the English dub it's shorted to Kitty Brother. Ayla Césaire/Rena Rouge - She thinks Ayla is hilarious and they often team up together when the team splits up. She accidentally found out her secret idenity as Ayla, but hasn't told her yet. Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee - Colette is skeptical of her at times, but still appriciates her as a member of the team. Jack Moorington/Sea Turtle - She secretly has a crush on him, but he doesn't know it yet. They both enjoy each other in real life and she's slowly helping him grow out of his shell. Gallery Colette_Both_Designs.png.JPG Colette Faces.png.JPG Colette Full Concept Art.png.JPG Colette Scar.png.JPG|Concept art for her scar. Pea Sword fol Play.png.JPG|Her weapon and Fowl Play. Trivia * Her hair was designed after Kanade Amou's from Senki Zesshou Symphogear-that is, to say, feathers. * Her hero name means Pea Flower. * Colette is a vegetarian. * Her scar is extremely sensitive-Colette stated that she tried covering it with make-up, but hurt so much she had to stop.